


Smiling Levi ♥

by AkariMarco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fan Art, Manga, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariMarco/pseuds/AkariMarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 69 ♥</p><p>Levi is beautiful <img/> in all the senses!! <br/>(I hope Isayama let him live a bit more X'D... Long live to Levi.... <strike>-I have the sensation that he'll die soon.... U_U;....</strike>).</p><p>I want to sleep, but my inspiration is active so.... =_=;.... Levi, LEVI... vale la pena dibujarlo a estas horas <img/></p><p>Levi © Isayama</p><p>*Please, don't reupload it anywhere*</p></blockquote>





	Smiling Levi ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 69 ♥
> 
> Levi is beautiful  in all the senses!!   
> (I hope Isayama let him live a bit more X'D... Long live to Levi.... ~~-I have the sensation that he'll die soon.... U_U;....~~ ).
> 
> I want to sleep, but my inspiration is active so.... =_=;.... Levi, LEVI... vale la pena dibujarlo a estas horas 
> 
> Levi © Isayama
> 
> *Please, don't reupload it anywhere*


End file.
